


Just Fine

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Roxas and Xion are bffs, regardless of the state of Roxas's memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Roxas gets to have a conversation with one of the other inhabitants of Sora's heart.





	

Roxas wasn't too sure what happened. He knew he wasn't the only one inside of Sora's heart - he had seen the other two when they spoke to Riku - but he had never been able to interact with them before. Sora must have done something, however, because when Roxas opened his eyes expecting only the beach, he also saw two people sleeping next to him.

The first looked just like him. He seemed in a deep sleep, like he wasn't going to wake up yet. It had been a shock when he saw the boy that day, but he was mostly used to the idea. He came from Sora, if he didn't have Sora's hair it stood to reason he had someone else's.

As long as he didn't have the be that guy (Sora was right, when they spoke that day. He knew that he wasn't Sora, it was just easier to accept otherwise when everyone said he was. And Sora wanted him to be his own person, so he'd trust Sora to find a way to do it. He didn't want to go from being Sora to being this other guy though), he was alright with it.

The girl... every single part of Roxas screamed when he saw her, pain and happiness and so many other confusing emotions. Even if he wasn't supposed to feel, he was aware he did. Something told him Sora had found an answer to that one, but it was very rare for him to see through Sora's eyes, and that hadn't been one of these occasions.

She felt like... home. Kinda like Axel, but with its own ramifications. While thinking of Axel, and the fact that Axel was dead, made him sad, it didn't make him cry the way he did when he saw her through Sora's eyes, for the brief second he was allowed to, right before talking to Sora.

It was like... she was important to him, just like Axel, even if he couldn't remember why that was.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, and Roxas felt a smile tug at his lips without him meaning to.

"Roxas," she whispered, and Roxas realized that if she knew his name, he knew hers too.

"Xion," he said back, the word leaving his lips easily even if he couldn't recall where he'd heard it before.

"How... do you know my name?" Xion asked, her eyes seemed... sad. She wasn't expecting him to know that, then.

"I just knew," Roxas revealed, a smile not leaving his face. He wanted to know where the pain of being around her came from, but there was mostly happiness on seeing her again (he didn't think he would have a chance to). "I think we are best friends," Roxas revealed, and Xion's serious expression was replaced by a small giggle.

"I'm aware, yes," Xion gave him a small, timid smile. It felt more right in her face than being solemn. "I wasn't sure you'd know."

"I don't know how I know, I just do," Roxas admitted. "Naminé - or DiZ, I'm actually not sure - erased my memories. I thought I got them all back, but I think the ones of you didn't return for some reason."

Xion didn't respond for a while, and Roxas was afraid he upset her. Everyone would be upset at finding out their best friend didn't remember them, after all. Even Axel had seemed sad when Roxas couldn't remember him, and Axel didn't do sad very often. He was a lot more guarded with the emotions they shouldn't feel than Roxas had ever been.

"You lost your memories of me due to something else, Roxas. No one can remember me," Xion said, and she looked sad again. "I'm sorry for what happened the last time we saw each other. I thought..."

Roxas hugged her, and both of them seemed to freeze a little over being unaccustomed to physical contact, but Roxas felt his friend relax, so he relaxed too.

"I may not remember you, but I remember you," Roxas said, then stopped. "I'm not sure that made any sense. And I may not know what you're sorry about, but I think I forgive you. If I was angry, or whatever, it probably wouldn't feel so nice to see you again."

Xion ended their hug, but kept close to him, apparently suddenly remembering something.

"You and Naminé met, then? I asked her to look after you. I hope you two got along well, even if she's the one who erased your other memories," Xion said, and Roxas could swear he felt himself blush.

"She helped me, yeah," Roxas avoided, but Xion seemed to have realized something about the way he acted.

"Wait..." Xion started, and Roxas wished she wouldn't say anything. The shadows of memories he couldn't quite recall said otherwise, however. Her mischievous smile didn't help. "That's interesting. Is she the Kairi to your Sora, Roxas?"

That was an awkward way to put it, for multiple reasons, but Roxas knew what she was asking all the same. That would be a great moment for Destiny Islands - or whatever version of it they were in - to fall into darkness.

That didn't happen, so he felt he should answer.

"Maybe," Roxas was confused about it. There was an attraction there that his memories from the digital Twilight Town told him were normal, but felt utterly unfamilar from the memories of his year in the Organization. "I think... she could be, at least."

Xion's teasing smile became softer, then. "So I don't see you for a while and you get yourself a girlfriend. That's great, Roxas! I may not know Naminé well, but from the little we spoke, and what I saw of her in Sora's memories, I may approve."

"She needs your approval, then?"

"Yes. And she just got the preliminary one. I need more data to come to a real conclusion," Xion winked at him and then looked away to the sea. "I also need to tell her how much of an idiot you actually are. She has to get all the possible information, too."

"Hey!" Roxas complained, but found himself laughing all the same. Xion laughed alongside him, and the pain he felt when looking at her lessened a little.

He kept looking at her, and Xion turned curious.

"I think the two of us are gonna be just fine," Roxas declared, and Xion grinned at him.

"I wasn't sure if we would, but I think so, too."

He didn't know much of her, but he knew they were best friends as well as he knew his own name. And the fact the two of them could fix whatever damaged their relationship, whatever Xion had apologized for, made him glad.


End file.
